1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicular shift lock device, and more particularly to a vehicular shift lock device which is compact in construction and economical to manufacture and which assures a high degree of stability of its locking function.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known a vehicular shift lock device comprising a shift lock member movable between a locking position which is located on a predetermined path of movement of a shift lever from one operating position to another operating position and in which the shift lock member inhibits the above-indicated movement of the shift lever, and an unlocking position which is spaced from the locking position and in which the shift lock member permits the above-indicated movement of the shift lever. JP-7-41134 U discloses an example of such a shift lock device, which is arranged to selectively inhibit or permit a movement of the shift lever from a parking position to a reverse-drive position or from a neutral position to the reverse-drive position, depending upon a running condition of the vehicle, for example, whether a vehicular braking system is in operation or not, or depending upon a selected position of a key provided on the vehicle, or a running speed of the vehicle.
In the known shift lock device as described above, a stopper member is disposed on a base member by which the shift lever is supported. The stopper member holds the shift lock member in its locking position located on the path of movement of the shift lever and in which the shift lock member is held in abutting contact with the shift lever, to inhibit the movement of the shift lever. In the locking position defined by the stopper member disposed on the base member, the position at which the shift lock member comes into abutting contact with the shift lever tends to vary. Described in detail, the path of movement of the shift lever is generally defined by a guide slot formed through a guide member fixed to the base member, so that a position of abutting contact between the shift lever guided by the guide slot and the shift lock member placed in the locking position defined by the stopper member disposed on the base member may vary due to a positioning error of the guide member relative to the base member. This problem may be solved by enlarging an abutting portion of the shift lock member so that the shift lever is locked with high stability by the abutting contact of the shift lever with the abutting portion of a relatively large size. Alternatively, the problem may be solved by positioning the guide member with high accuracy relative to the base member. These solutions lead to an increased size and/or an increase cost of manufacture of the shift lock device.